


You're Such a Liar

by Shhbequiet



Series: streaming, crying, perfect storms [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Porn, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: George moves in and decides he's ready to take the next step with Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: streaming, crying, perfect storms [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933288
Comments: 11
Kudos: 438
Collections: MCYT





	You're Such a Liar

**Author's Note:**

> not completely satisfied with this one but I hope you can enjoy anyway !

George had moved in about a month ago. He was still getting used to sharing Dream with Sapnap but they hadn't gotten into any major fights yet, thank goodness. They all got along well, and Dream had two hands. He was perfectly capable of resting one on Sapnap's thigh and the other around George's waist while they sat on the couch. They took turns kissing and also who got to sleep in Dream's bed. It was perfect, except one thing.

George and Dream hadn't been intimate yet. Which was fine, of course. George wanted to ease into their relationship, unlike how Sapnap and Dream had started theirs. But he thinks it's been long enough. The only problem was that he was too shy to mention it. So, they went about their days as usual. 

George had just gotten back from walking his dog, he slipped off his shoes at the doorway and made his way to Dream's room. He went to ask him what he wanted for dinner, since it was George's turn to make it that night. Dream's room was soundproof, a good idea because he often yelled during recordings, but this meant George didn't hear anything until he opened the door.

"Ah! Daddy!" Sapnap's loud moan echoed through the breach George had made when he opened the door. 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" George quickly shut the door again, bright blush on his face. "I should have knocked!" George muttered to himself as he made his way to his room. To be fair, he wasn't expecting to see Dream fucking Sapnap into the mattress midday. He thought Dream would just be playing Minecraft, as he usually is.

He felt bad for walking in on such a private moment, but maybe more importantly he felt a little jealous. He wanted to do that with Dream. George felt silly, he was dating Dream too, he could just ask! He was embarrassed to talk about it before, but the knowledge that Sapnap called Dream "daddy" in bed had significantly softened the blow for him. Nothing he said could be more embarrassing than that, right?

Whatever, for now he had to make dinner.

They ate at the dinner table in silence. This was unusual for them, they always had something to talk about. The slight flush on both George's and Sapnap's face was enough confirmation to understand the tension in the room. Dream was secretly enjoying it, they were both so cute. 

"Ahem," Dream decided to break the silence first. "Sorry you had to walk in on us, George. We should have been more careful." 

George looked taken aback, "No, no, I should have knocked, it was my fault."

Sapnap just looked like he wanted to be anywhere else than there. He stood up abruptly, "Well, thank you for dinner George, it was great as usual." 

He brought his plate to the sink and began the dishes, the others soon followed, helping clean everything up. When they were finished, George grabbed Dream's sleeve.

"Can we talk?" He whispered in a nervous voice. Dream nodded and brought him to his room. 

"Um, we've been dating for awhile now," George started slowly. "And I was wondering if we could do more, maybe?" He looked at the ground with pink cheeks.

Dream brought him into a hug. "You mean you want to have sex?" He talked quietly into his ear. George nodded quickly into Dream's shoulder.

Dream moved so he was looking at George's face, "Of course we can, baby. Whenever you want." 

George leaned up to kiss him. "I love you." He said after he broke away.

"I love you too." 

They planned it for the next week so George could calm himself down and prepare. Dream made sure to warn Sapnap, he didn't want him to make the same mistake George did earlier. Sapnap grinned at him, "Finally, going to take another poor boy's virginity?" 

"Shut up, I didn't hear you complaining when I took yours." 

Sapnap pouted, "Maybe I should warn him he won't be able to walk the next day." 

Dream hit him over the head with his pillow. "Okay, go to sleep, you're annoying." 

Sapnap laughed, "No but seriously, I'm glad you two can finally take the next step." 

Dream gave him a quick kiss, "Yeah, me too." 

Dream softly pushed George onto the bed, "You ready?" 

He nodded, "C'mon Dream, let's do this already."

"Don't get cocky with me." Dream said before diving onto his lips. George melted into it, hands tangled in Dream's hair. Dream's hands explored his body, getting to the end of his shirt and slowly pulling it up. He guided it up off of George, going back down to kiss at his neck this time. George tilted his head to the side, letting Dream nibble at his neck. 

"Off." He grabbed Dream's shirt, trying to force it up. Dream took his hands off of him and brought them up to the sides of George's head. "What do you say, George?" He questioned him. 

George gulped, "Please?" 

Dream grinned as he pulled his shirt off, releasing George's hands at the same time, "Perfect." 

George let his hands wander down Dream's tan arms and chest as they went back to kissing. Dream did the same, eventually settling his thumbs on George's nipples. 

"Mhmm!" George moaned enthusiastically. 

"I love how responsive you are, baby." Dream chuckled into his lips. 

The combined feeling of Dream rubbing his nipples and the pet name made George shiver. He loved when Dream called him terms of endearment. 

Dream moved his hands to George's zipper, slowly working his jeans and boxers off. George's own hands shot to cover his now exposed cock. 

"No, no, none of that." Dream scolded as he grabbed his wrists to move them out of the way. George shifted his legs to try and cover himself instead. 

"Oh c'mon Georgie, there's nothing to be ashamed of." 

George nodded and let his legs spread slightly apart. "There you go, you're beautiful sweetie." Dream said, clear awe in his voice. He was right, George truly was a sight to behold. His blush had spread down to his chest, leaving him a pretty shade of pink, his nipples were perked up, clear evidence they had been played with, and his cock was already hard, waiting to be touched.

Dream got the lube off the nightstand, generously coating his fingers with it. His hand not slippery with lube came up to grab George's thigh and spread him out. One slick finger danced around his hole, getting him ready before he gently pushed it inside. 

George let out a shaky sigh, he slightly pushed back against the finger, wanting it deeper. Dream took that as a sign to add another, stretching him out. 

"Mmm hurry up! I want you inside already." George whined out, rocking on his fingers. 

"Be patient, you need more prep." Dream told him. "Also, that's not how you ask for what you want, remember?" He reminded him. 

"Please add another finger!" George begged.

Dream complied, adding the next one in. George cried out at the stretch. He felt so full but he needed more. "Please Dream! I'm ready!"

"Okay, okay, I got you baby." Dream removed his fingers and took off his pants and slipped a condom on. He grabbed George's legs and rested them on his shoulders. "Tell me if you need to stop, okay?" Dream said with a soft voice. 

George nodded hurriedly, "I promise, just please!" 

Dream slowly pushed in, reveling in the feeling of the tight heat around him.

George squirmed and cried out as Dream fully made his way inside. His hands bunched up the sheets between his fingers, desperate for something to hold onto. He felt so _full_ , and he spread his legs wider. 

Dream kept a steady pace, slamming into him. George arched off the bed, "Ah! I need to cum!" 

"Then beg for it." Dream whispered in his ear.

George didn't even try and put up a fight, he needed this so badly. "Please! Please! Dream, can I cum?" 

Dream reached down and pumped his cock, and George was done for. Cum shot out onto both their stomachs leaving them messy. Dream, used to fucking Sapnap after he'd already cum, continued with his hard pace, not giving George a break. 

George's eyes rolled to the back of his head, drool leaked out of his mouth as he sobbed from the overstimulation. He came again, legs shaking from his dry orgasm. That sent Dream over the edge, he came with a low moan in George's ear. 

He rolled off of him, grabbing a wash cloth he had ready. He wiped George and himself down, kissing all over his body. 

"Holy shit." George panted out, coming down from his high. 

Dream laughed, "You okay? I wasn't too rough right?"

"No! You were amazing!" George quickly reassured him.

Dream layed down with him, pulling the blanket over their bodies. He hugged him close, arms around his waist, as he kissed his forehead. "I'm glad. You're amazing too." 

George smiled, tucking his face into Dream's shoulder. They exchanged "I love you"s as they did every night. 

George laughed to himself, "No wonder Sapnap's always in a good mood, hard not to be after being fucked so good." 

"Oh my god, you two are the same I swear." Dream blew a raspberry into his neck, making him giggle. 

Dream smiled, how did he get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Dream's biggest goal in life is taking care of his two boyfriends


End file.
